The principal objects of the present invention are to provide a method wherein a Helmsman, who pilots a large sailboat can utilize wide angle mirrors which remain vertical when the ship is heeling. Prefabricated brackets hold the mirrors on the bow rails of large sailboats thus enabling the Helmsman to see both forward and obstacles in the water, primarily hidden by the Foresails.
The traditional method is to send a crew member forward for observation during races.